


Lost time

by commander_hot_pants



Series: Allison Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/pseuds/commander_hot_pants
Summary: Garrus and Shepard had spent a lot of time in denial, pretending there was nothing growing between them.





	Lost time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really quick drabble I fired out to get rid of some writers block, nothing special ^_^ Thanks for reading.

"I have my dad's eyes." Garrus looked up from his console. Shepard was still laying on his cot, data pad in hand. If what she said hadn't struck him as so odd, he might have thought he had imagined it.

"Your dads eyes?"

"Same colour," She added with a slight raise to her eyebrow, "but he had dark hair, brown. He had a much richer complexion too." They'd been in silence for two hours, Garrus wrist deep in calibrations, Shepard reviewing reports on his cot. Nothing had been said at all in fact, she'd walked into the battery, glanced at his console then curled up with her work.  It was standard operating procedure for them lately, just spending time near each other.

"You're paler then most humans." It didn't sound as much like a question as he had intended.

"Yeah," She shifted and Garrus realized that at one point, she had unzipped her jacket. He could see her collar bones. Garrus liked human collar bones, "that's from my mom. "

Shepard didn't speak about her parents much. She'd told him about the time she found out her father was dead, that her mother had ran away when she was young, and that she was still alive somewhere. On the SR1 she'd told him a lot about her past, including some visceral details he didn't necessary expect, but not much about her parents.

He thought-- he was sure he was the person Shepard trusted with the most, the most information, the one she let see through the most layers. She was close with a lot of people now, not like she was when he first met her. She laughed with Joker, she hugged Tali, and she talked to Jack. But with him, she sat in silence, basking in the comfort of their friendship. She let herself be still and vulnerable near him.

"And your hair?" The corner of her mouth quirked just a little.

"Don't know. Neither of my parents were redheads." Garrus set his calculations to compile, the cot groaning its protest as he sat on it. He pulled her legs over his but Shepard still did not look away from her data pad.

"Did you get your markings from her?" She frowned slightly.

"Markings?"

"On your nose and cheekbones."

"Oh," she ran the back of her hand over her cheek self-consciously, "freckles. They're called freckles and yeah, I got them from her. Most people grow out of them, I never did."

"I like them." She looked up then and Garrus was hit with the intensity of her eyes. Shepard smiled.

"I guess I'll keep them." His hand had reached forward before he realized it, brushing some hair behind her ear.  She kept her eyes locked on his.

"Never change a thing." He could hear her swallow and saw her lick her lips.

"Fuck." She finally spat out as a grin consumed her face. "That was lame."

"Hmm," With his visor on, he could see the reaction his humming caused in her, "was it?" She nodded and he leaned over her data pad to press his mouth to hers in the best approximation of a kiss he could muster without lips. Shepard seemed appreciative, her humming invoking a mirrored reaction in him.

Moments like this made him think about all the time they spent _not_ having moments like this, all that wasted time. Sparing matches leaving him out of breath in more ways than one, late night snacks and bridled laughter. Catching each other's eye in battle, or on the SR1. Back then, Garrus hadnt known the word for what was between them.

As they parted she was still making quite noises that might have broken a weaker man, "I need to finish these reports."

"I know." She pressed the data pad to the cot and pulled him close.

"Illusive man will be pissed if I'm late," she ran her tongue along the edge of his mandible, " _again._ "

"I know." His arms pulled her close and he felt her shirt part further, her breasts fit his carapace between them perfectly.

"I'd hate to upset," She interrupted herself with a groan as her legs pulled him against her, warmth pooling between them, "the boss."

"I know." He pressed her shoulders to the cot, dove into her neck, bit the sensitive flesh there. They'd spent too long pretending there was nothing between them, and Garrus was going to make sure he spent the rest of his life making it up to her.


End file.
